A New Source Of Magic
by hotsausegirl
Summary: Heba's simblings Gohan & Gochi were kiddnapped by Voldemort. Now Heba has to tell his friends the truth about school and keep the Wizard World from finding out about his family & friends secret that they know how to use ANCIENT SHADOW MAGIC. Slight YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter or DBZ

Two kids were walking in the middle of the night at the park. The girl has black hair with purple highlights that goes to her waist with tan skin. She was short for her age and has beautiful amethyst eyes and has the most innocent features like a baby.

The younger one is a boy that has dark blue: that sometimes look like black: short spiky hair with pale skin. He was also short and has big black eyes and also like the girl innocent features. The boy has his father's looks and the girl has her mother's.

"_Hey Gochi why are we going to Ryou's place across town_?" the boy asked

"_Cause I want to send Heba a letter but nobody gave a damn to ask Heba where his school is, so we're going to keep asking until we find somebody who knows where it is_." Gochi said getting tired of walking.

They might look like innocent kids but they are really evil pranksters who loved to fight. That's why no one really worries when they leave in the middle of the night.

"_How much longer till we get there_?" Gohan asked also getting tired of walking.

"_About another hour, damn why did Ryou had to get his phone disconnected. I mean I'm getting bored and Yugi grounded us from using SHADOW MAGIC AND OUR POWERS_" Gochi said the last part loud.

Gohan getting a little ticked blew up the nearest trash can in the park.

What they didn't notice is that they were catching unwanted attention from a group in robes.

"You think master will be happy if we bring him this so called **shadow magic**?" one asked.

"I think he will you saw what that boy did without a wand or saying a spell." another said.

Gohan and Gochi turned into an alley a good short cut to Ryou's.

When they turned the corner and was halfway through the alley, until people in robes popped out of nowhere.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Gohan asked tired from the walking and getting really irritated of the idiots blocking their way.

And then everything went black.

#####$$$$$$#########

Hotsause Girl: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT REVIEW!

I didnt make Gochi I got the idea from another author.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter or DBZ

/_blah blah blah/ Speaking _Japanese

/blah blah blah/ Speaking English

/**blah blah blah**/ Shouting

Yugi was sitting on the couch with his friends in the living room. Yugi had tri-color hair black base with amethyst tips and blond bangs and has pale skin. He has huge amethyst eyes with innocent features. You would think he was a child _cause_ he was so short but was really 16.

On his right was Ryou, he has white hair that goes to the waist and has really pale skin like he hasn't seen the light of day for a year. He has a gentle shade of brown eyes and looked like the quite type. He was a head taller than Yugi and looks a little girly.

And on Yugi's left was Malik he has platinum hair that pastes his shoulders and has tan skin. He has light violet eyes and a face that said_ touch me and get punch._ He's 1 or 2 inches taller than Ryou and you can see slight muscles on his arms.

And Joey who was sitting in a chair next to the couch has blond sloppy hair and a slight tan skin. He has sparkly honey eyes with a joking face. And was the tallest in the room and you can clearly see he can stand his own in a fight.

Yugi kept looking at the clock on the table it was 3 in the morning his siblings never stayed out any longer than midnight. He had worried written all over his face, for once scared for what might have happened to them.

"_Yug' they are probably on their way laughing their asses' cause they robed the new bank and now bought 10 tons of candy_." Joey said trying to cheer Yugi up. And it's not working.

"_But they usually have a news report about them by now and they still got 2 tons of candy upstairs. What if they got caught I keep telling them to be careful and you know they don't listen to me, what if they got jumped and started a fight with another gang_-"Yugi getting hysterical.

"_Then they are probably beating the crap out of the gang you know they like to make fights last for hours" Malik answered trying to sooth him._

"_-And they got caught by the police while fighting and is in a cell with basterds and perverts-"Yugi kept going looking like he's about to have a mental breakdown._

"_But you know how sneaky they are, they can get out of jail easily." _Ryou said_._

"_That's it I'm calling the police" _Yugi got up to get the phone_._

"_Yugi wait look we're all worried but give them till mourning, then we'll call the cops." _Joey said with a sincere face_. _

"_Fine, but what if something really happened to them grandpa trusted me to watch and not let them get hurt while he's in Egypt." _Yugi said really gettingupset.

"_Nothing will happen to them they're too stubborn anyway to let themselves get hurt" _Malik said reasoning him.

"_Okay, are you guys staying the night?" _Yugi asked.

"_Yea" _Joey and Malik answered_._

"_Sorry Yugi but I need to check on something at home." _Ryou said

"M-Master we found another s-source of ma-magic as you ask." A man who's face resembles a rat.

"Well Wormtail what is this new found magic?" A cold hissing voice.

"While th-the death eaters were at J-Japan they saw 2 kids using magic without a wand or using a spell and they sai-said looked really po-powerful." He was still stuttering.

"So what kind of magic do these children have?" The icy voice asked.

"The death eaters said they do-don't know what they w-were talking about because they were speaking Japanese but fig-figured they said something ab-about shadow magic an-and power, my lord." The quivering man answered.

"I want you to get some of the death eaters and research on this shadow magic and if this magic isn't as strong as you claim your next to have the killing curse. Do you understand because I'm not taking failure and this better not be a waste of my time?" The icy voice threatened.

"Ye-yes L-lord Voldemort." He answered.

In a cell on the other side of the castle were the two kids knocked out on the ground.

In a room at a school was an old man with long grey hair and beard. He wore robes and glasses. His eyes have certain spark to them.

The other person in the room was a man with greasy looking black hair and cold eyes.

"So Snape is Voldemort up to anything, he hasn't done anything suspicious in months so far." Professor Dumbledore

"The death eaters did find out this other source of dark magic in Japan. Apparently, they found two kids using this magic without wands and said destroyed some stuff in a park. It's called shadow magic and he got people searching just how strong this magic is." Snape answered.

"I'll have people research too so we can figure out if this new magic is going to be a threat" Dumbledore said losing their spark at the thought of Voldermort getting another advantage.

"What are we going to do about the kids; Voldemort can easily control them with their young minds." Snape asked

"Well get them from him and bring them to Hogwarts so we can learn their magic. Snape go and fetch the others and get the kids, I fear we might not have much time left." Dumbledore said.

In a lounge room at the school there were 6 students in robes.

The smallest Heba, looks like Yugi but with tan skin you could tell the two were twins.

The next two shortest a few inches taller than Heba and one have pale and other has tan. Their hair is the same except their blond bangs were sticking up in their hair. And have crimson eyes with sharp features. You can also see they have muscles.

The one that looks like Ryou has white hair that goes to his shoulders with tan skin. Have brown eyes with some hint of red in them. He has a face that screams serial killer. Also he's thin but obviously strong.

The one that looks like Malik has platinum hair that sticks up in all angles with tan skin. He has violet eyes but with insanity in them and a face that makes you want to hide under a rock scared what he'll do to you. And he's obviously strong.

The last one and also tallest has brown hair and pale skin. Having cold blue eyes that barely holding any emotion in them. He looks like the_ fuck off I'm working _type.

Heba was writing on a sheet of paper, while the others looked bored.

"What are you writing; I thought you finished your homework already? Atemu asked.

"I'm just writing to my family and friends I get worried since I only see them during holidays." Heba answered.

"But we have another holiday break in 5 days." Yami

"I know but you guys are coming to and I know Bakura and Marik are going to use magic while were there and I still need explain everything to them." Heba said

"I think you should have told them before." Bakura said with the same bored expression.

"Will you shut up I'm writing, telling them that some of my friends are coming with me." Heba explained.

"You still haven't told them that you're gay **and** that you have a boyfriend" Marik said.

"That's a lot of surprises for someone to take in." Seto said while typing on his laptop after upgrading it so it works at Hogwarts.

"Will you guys leave him alone?"

"Aww someone is getting defensive"

"Bakura shut up!"

"Someone didn't get laid last night."

"**SHUT UP!**"

The next thing the people in the room knew Atemu and Bakura are wrestling and rolling around the ground.

They just ignored them they're always fighting.

Heba got up and gave the letter to his owl and watch it fly away.

(Why do I have a bad feeling things are going to get hard real soon?)

Hotsause Girl: **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

(_blah blah blah_) Speaking Japanese

(blah blah blah)Speaking English

(**blah blah blah**) Shouting

( /blah blah blah/) Talking Telepathy

It was a sunny day in Domino; you would think it's a best day for everyone. Well not for Yugi its 1 in the afternoon and still no sign of Gohan or Gochi. They looked everywhere they usually go to and found nothing not even clues to where they could be at. The others are also getting worried.

"_Where could they possibly be their usually here begging me to get them some food_?" Yugi said keep looking out the window waiting for them.

"_Did you call Gohan's boyfriend and asked if they were there_" Malik asked. {Gohan's boyfriend is Mirai they're the same age. I really hate Videl.}

"_Yea he wasn't there, can I get worried guys now_?" Yugi asked really tempted to call the police.

"_Not until we have proof that they could be in real trouble_." Joey said.

Yugi opened his mouth to keep arguing when-

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

Malik walked over to the front door and opened it.

***THUD***

Malik fell face first on the floor. And came running in Ryou looking more pale than usual.

"_Ryou what's wrong_" Joey asked not bothering to ask Malik if he's okay.

"_Look what I found on my way here_." Ryou said showing them bag that has a beautiful dragon on it; in its mouth was an orange ball with 4 stars in it. The bag looks custom made and one of a kind.

The others gasped, they know Gochi loves that bag and won't go anywhere without it. Her father gave it to her. She might not like him but still loves him so the bag is really special to her after he left.

"_Joey_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Can I worry __**now**_?"

"_I'll go get the phone_."

_###$$$###_

Gohan and Gochi were walking down the hall with people in robes in front and behind. Yea they could try to get out of there but, they want to have some fun first with the jackasses that kidnapped them.

"_Gohan we are going to play a little game with their leader when we see him_." Gochi whispered in Japanese.

"_Plan A or Plan B_" He whispered back an evil spark glowing in his eyes.

"_Plan B, I don't want to torture them __**yet **__just get on their last nerve_." Gochi answered a smirk growing on her face.

"_This is going to be fun_." Gohan whispered with excitement in his voice.

They came to a door and it slowly opened, they walked into the room it was like a throne room you see in castles. It was filled with people but the one that caught their attention was a guy in the front.

"_Man that guy is ugly, more ugly than rat face over there." _Gohan said loudly but it didn't matter because they can't understand him anyways.

"So these are the children who posses this shadow magic?" the guy said

"_I wonder if all these robed freaks are as pale as him." _Gochi thought withamusement in her eyes.

"Now where did you obtain this power of yours?" Voldemort asked.

"_What happened to your hair, you're bald?" _ Gochi asked right back.

The wizards in the room were confused not understanding what she said.

_(**PLAN B: We-Don't-Speaky-English Act)**_

"You little brats better speak English and tell me about this power." He demanded with impatient and annoyance burning in his blood colored eyes.

"Who are you to demand us to do something you wert face piece of sh*t you mother ****** go burn in HELL you might actually gain some color on that stuff you call skin…." Gohan started ranting on for a while.

Voldemort could easily see that they understand him by how angry Gohan was getting.

"You two can clearly understand me by how you reacted. _Translatio._" He said with his wand pointing at them and a lavender colored light came out and hit them directly.

Gochi noticed but Gohan was still ranting and hasn't.

"…..and another thing **WE ARE NOT BRATS**!" Gohan yelled scaring almost everyone in the room half to death.

/Gohan stop yelling we're doing plan C./ Gochi said through their bond that they've had since they were kids.

/But sis you know how hard it is for me to do that one."/ Gohan said with a pout.

/I don't care the other plans won't work on them except plan A/

/Fine Kami your bossy/

**_****(PLAN C: Drive Them Crazy With Silent Treatment)****_**

"Now that we got that problem fixed, talk." He hissed at them.

"…" They said nothing

"Are you two going to say anything?"

"…."

"Fine then you would be okay if we torture you for hours and let you bleed to death."

"…." With a blank expression

"Don't disrespect Lord Voldemort" One of the death eaters shouted like the others getting frustrated.

***Blink***

***Blink***

They still had a blank expression on their face but on the inside they were cracking up laughing.

/What ki-kind of mot-mother w-would name their ch-child Woldemort/ Gochi tried to say while her face turned red from laughing so hard.

/Sis I think he said it was Voldemort/ Gohan said also laughing.

/No I'm positive he said Wol-/ She didn't get to finish

***BOOM***

Gochi and Gohan got out of their soon-to-be-mental-fight from a loud explosion and a lot of yelling. The Watchaimcallit (They still fighting how to pronounce his name) looks really pissed. Then the doors to enter the throne room burst opened and more robed people came running in pointing their wands at the robed jackasses that kidnapped them.

"What the bloody hell are you plan to do with children Dark Lord?" one of the robed people said that still have wands pointed ready.

/Gochi do plan D/

/You got it bro/

**_****(Plan D: The Scared Innocent Children Act)****_**

Gohan and Gochi did what a scared child would do. They made their eyes water up and ran to the corner when they started throwing spells at each other. They kept their heads low and pulled their legs to their chest. They looked liked frightened kids who cant find their mommy.

That's when a robed person came up to them. He looked nicer than the ones who kidnapped them so they just gave him their biggest scared puppy-dog eyes they could muster.

"I w-want to go ho-home." Gohan said looking like he's about to burst to tears.

"Come with me and I'll get you two out of here" he said felling really sorry for them.

They both grabbed his hand and started running to the exit while dodging spells.

They made it outside when they heard a loud explosion. People in robes were running around like crazy as if somebody just told them it's the end of the world.

The man who had them pulled out a little box, and told them to touch it. Then there was a pull and they could see everything go by. It was too much for Gohan and Gochi since they haven't eaten in days and they blacked out.

_###$$$###_

"Are you guys ready to go" Heba asked getting tired of waiting.

"Yea lets go before Bakura and Marik start another fight and hold us up." Seto said.

Atemu looked at Heba and saw he looked really nervous and worried. He walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Heba tensed a little but relaxed when he relived it who it was. He leaned his back against Atemu's chest.

"Heba they aren't going to hate you because you didn't tell them the whole truth" Atemu said trying to reassure his boyfriend.

"I'm just nervous of what they're going to think-***sigh***-lets just go guys." Heba said getting out of Atemu's embrace and went to another room.

Yami looked at Atemu and asked, "What are we going to do if they don't accept what he is?"

"We'll figure out what to do when it gets to that point." Atemu answered looking at the night sky with a full moon.


End file.
